


Water

by mateo (orphan_account)



Series: You [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take away what belongs to me, and leave me alone with tears in my eyes and longing in my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotatsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotatsundere).



You weren't supposed to find out about the arrangement I have between me and Kamukura-kun.

But you found out somehow.

And you yelled at me, telling me things that you told me once on a half-moon.  
That you weren't doing this anymore.  
You couldn't believe that I would do such things.

You told me that things had to stop.  
And I decided to follow it, because I loved you.

But when you mention that you were never letting Kamukura-kun out ever again, that was the first time i yelled back.

I yelled back with tears in my eyes, because Kamukura-kun was making progress, he was telling me things and you were going to...

You were going to cage him, because the body belongs to you.

But have you forgotten, Hinata-kun, that the body was his too?

It was his when you emerged from the virtual reality, and you made it yours because he was gone for that moment.

Just for that one moment.

And now you were going to take the only thing left for him.

And at that moment, Hinata-kun, I wanted to punch you in the face.

All of a sudden, you weren't the hope that I used to believe in.

You were just this selfish person that I didn't recognise.

And I am so glad I got over you.

You still refuse to let him out.

And I hate you for every second of it.

Who are you to do that, Hinata-kun?  
Tell me, Hinata-kun, who are you to do that?

I knew I should've listened to my own doubts.

You're nothing special, Hinata-kun.

You're just a reserve student who bought your way in.

Every reek of talent that you have belonged to him.

Kamukura-kun.

And until the day you let him out again, Hinata-kun, I will never forgive you.

I know I shouldn't hold such hatred towards you, Hinata-kun.

But what you did was unforgivable.

...After all, I never got to see him smile, his lips curled and eyes bright.

And it's all your fault.

So until the day he comes back to me, I shall continue to drift and let the tide bring me wherever it wants.


End file.
